


Wanting More

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older Mami Kyouko lemony smutt goodness short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting More

Mami smiled looking down at her beautiful red haired lover. Looking at her so hot and disheveled only enticed her more to continue teasing her running a finger along her bare stomach stopping just at belly button circling it before inching closer to her shorts hooking her finger into them. How they got to this point seemed but a mystery now. But so far it had only been kisses and sweet whispers driving the redhead to this point. And Mami would be a terrible person if she didn't give her Kyouko a proper time.  
Unclasping Kyouko's shorts she slowly pulled them down Kyouko lifting her hips to help of course. After discarding the garment Mami's next target was the redheads underwear. Kyouko had never been one to wear sexy under garments but somehow Mami found it cute looking at the pink and white design with the words Love written all over it. At least she had upgraded her taste in clothing since they were younger. Mami bit her lower lip slowly removing Kyouko's underwear tossing it behind her. She stopped a moment to gaze at the redhead completely naked laying before her. God she was so beautiful.  
But what was even more beautiful about her was hearing her sing moaning. Mami casually slid her hands up Kyouko's legs pulling them apart scooting closer pinning Kyouko's legs on either side of her. Mami slid her hands to Kyouko's inner thighs giving them a squeeze earning a whimper from the redhead.  
Mami smiled looking at her before blinking. Kyouko was really wet. Mami blushed. All that teasing really put a number on her lover. Mami smiled letting go of Kyouko's thighs. “Kyouko....your really wet...”she purred seductively earning an embarrassed whine from her lover. Mami giggled leaning over Kyouko getting close to her face. “Is my Kyouko turned on?” Mami teased. Kyouko eyed her a bit. “Mami...”she whined. “Don't talk like that...”Kyouko pleaded. Mami giggled before leaning in kissing her redhead. At first it was a tender kiss but soon increased as usual. Mami slowly slid her hand closer to Kyouko before using her middle finger rubbing Kyouko's clit earning a gasp from the redhead. Mami pulled back eyeing Kyouko lovingly as she rubbed her clit in circles driving the redhead under her into a state of groans and moans. Mami could do this forever. Pleasing her lover like this. Kyouko was so responsive that it just turned Mami on even more. “M..Mami..”Kyouko said looking up at the blonde with a pleading look. “Hm?” Mami said. “Mami....please...I need you...”Kyouko said giving her a wanting look. Mami blinked looking at her. How could Kyouko be this cute and at the same time so damn sexy. Mami bit her lower lip before smiling. “Is that what you want?”Mami teased already knowing full well Kyouko was so wet she probably was soaking the sheets under them on the bed.  
“Mami...”Kyouko said huskily reaching down grabbing her hand using her hand to rub herself groaning. Mami smirked letting Kyouko do this simple act of pleasing herself but quickly removed her hand from her own. “Kyouko...I love you...”Mami whispered before sliding a finger into the redhead. Kyouko gasped catching her breath in the back of her throat before taking a shuddering breath as Mami slide her finger in and out slowly. Kyouko couldn't take this teasing and slowness anymore. If she didn't come now she swore she would be in everlasting agony for the rest of her life. Kyouko moved her hips against Mami's finger trying to get herself off. Mami shook her head. Kyouko was impatient as always. But this time she'd let the redhead have her way. Mami slid her finger at Kyouko's sweet spot rubbing it a little having Kyouko buck her hips moaning. “Kyouko” Mami somewhat sang her name rubbing the spot more. Kyouko let out a wail arching her back leaning her head back into the pillow under her head. “Mami....no....not...no...yes....fuck....”Kyouko swore under her breath getting lost in the pleasure. Mami smiled seductively loving Kyouko's reactions. Kyouko bucked her hips again lustfully moaning. She couldn't take much more of this. Kyouko gripped the pillow under her head pulling on it tightly. Kyouko started to swear again as Mami added another finger into the the mix. This was too much. At this rate she would. “Mami”.Kyouko moaned her name ramming her hips against her fingers before coming making a cute groan as she did. Mami gasped feeling Kyouko tighten herself on her fingers soaking her hand and inner thighs. Mami smiled slowing her rubbing letting Kyouko ride her orgasm out the best she could. Kyouko gasped having her toes curl and her eyes roll back a bit going into a series of smaller orgasms before finally relaxing against the bed panting for air heavily. Mami slid her fingers out bringing them to her lips tasting the redhead.  
“Eh...Mami...”Kyouko said looking at her playfully. “Hmm?”Mami asked glancing at Kyouko. Kyouko slowly lifted herself up leaning closer to the blonde before taking her hand licking it a bit eyeing her devilishly. Mami smiled. Kyouko then moved Mami's hand away getting closer before kissing the blonde all while snaking her hand to Mami's underwear. Mami gasped a little as Kyouko pulled at the garment before breaking the kiss giving Mami a hot look. “ Mami....”Kyouko said before grinning a bit. “Your really wet down there...” she said.


End file.
